Flores de papel
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•Cuando su rutina amorosa toca las puertas de su vida es increíble saber que una simple víbora descubra la leona que dormía en ella.


_Disclaimer:_ _Ninguno de los personajes, me pertenecen de ser así, los hubiera dejado juntos ¡¿Por qué J.K?!_

_Resumen:__ Cuando su rutina amorosa toca las puertas de su vida es increíble saber que una simple víbora descubra la leona que dormía en ella._

_Dedicado:__ Este humilde Dramione, esta dedicado a la __abogada__ (he de decir que es poco seria xp) que a pesar que no la conozco, me encantan las locuras que escribe y que me lleva a escribir las mías propias… ¡Gracias por escribir geniales locuras __**Mad Aristocrat**__! _

* * *

_"__Las cosas no cambian, cambiamos nosotros_"

—_Henry-David Thoreau_

* * *

**Flores de papel  
**

**Oneshot.**

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

La alarma sonó. Inclusive desde hace meses atrás me despertaba mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Sabía lo que vendría después, como cada día, semana, mes y año. Ron se movió en las cobijas y con su típico _"cinco minutos más",_ se enredaba las cobijas con el cuerpo. Como cada día me levantaba, y me duchaba. ¿Nada cambiaría? Mi vida era tranquila… demasiado tranquila. Y no tenía ni la gran idea de regresar a esa vida de antaño, pero la extrañaba de momentos. Como cada día, Ron se metía a la ducha y yo me escabullía de sus besos y abrazos, al principio me agradaba, pero ¿acaso no había más cosas por hacer?, ¿no había otra manera de despertar mis sentidos lujuriosos? Como cada día, gruñía y yo le sonreí de forma cansada, estaba segura que si ya lo había notado hacía caso omiso.

Como cada mañana, preparaba el desayuno, al menos algo nuevo salían de las comidas. Podría imaginarme la charla que se avecinaba, era diferente pero… sólo un poco.

- ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me fue ayer? – dijo tranquilo, escuché el chirrido de la silla, mientras hacia como cualquier ama de casa de treinta y siete años, unos huevos fritos con tocino, no tenía ganas de hacer más comida.

- Lo siento Ron – puse con cuidado de no romper las yemas, el huevo en el plato, no sé porqué me empeñaba en hacer cosas muggles cuando podía hacerlas con la magia –. Llegué demasiada cansada.

- El ministerio se ha puesto loco ¿no? – sonrió feliz.

- No es para tanto, y tampoco es la primera vez – puse su plato –. Hugo, hijo baja a desayunar, se parece tanto a ti – dije entre molesta y divertida.

- Oye, al menos Rosie tuvo tus genes, no sabría qué esperar si los dos se parecieran de esa manera a mí, extraño a Rosie, casi no me manda correo – meneó la cabeza mientras agarraba un pedazo de pan.

- Debe de estar ocupada – mentí deliberadamente, Rosie escribía muy a menudo y con tanto esmero, me encantaba saber que no era la extraña de Hogwarts, la ratona de biblioteca, tenía amigos como yo al menos perecí al principio y extrañamente tenía cierta afición al hijo de Malfoy, sonreía con cada tontería por la que peleaban. Por supuesto me había dicho no decirle nada su padre no quería que supiera que _"confraternizaba con el enemigo deliberadamente"_ - ¡Hugo!

Mi hijo, bajó con un pijama que Harry le había regalado, estaba llena de millones de snitchs, se restregaba sus ojos y lo miré tiernamente.

- Mamá, sólo son cinco minutos.

Sonreí divertida, a mil kilómetros se vería que es un autentico hijo de Ronald Weasley – No seas como tu papá Hugo, en dos años estarás en Hogwarts y ahí no hay perezosos – pretendí estar molesta y mi hijo gruñó y se sentó en la silla.

- Eso es mentira – escuché que susurraba Ron –. Yo dormía más de cinco minutos y si te pierdes el banquete Hugo, yo podré decirte como…

- Ronald se te hará tarde – aseveré.

- Mamá – carraspeó y tomó jugo –. Es lindo ir con los abuelos, cuando tú y papá trabajan pero me empiezo a aburrir.

_No eres el único_, pensé suspirando internamente – Hugo, hijo, sé que los abuelos te dan miedo porque son dentistas, además ahí tienes amiguitos de la escuela.

- Campeón – Ron se paró y fue a mi lado –. Sólo faltan dos años para que vayas a Hogwarts y les des unas patadas en esos traseros refinados a las víboras.

- Ronald – volteé a verlo un poco molesta –. No es vocabulario para hablarle así a Hugo, no los enemistes como con Rosie y Scorpius.

- Esta bien, esta bien – encogió de hombros y como cada mañana me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

Sabía también lo que vendría después e inclusive crucé de brazos y espere pacientemente a que se diera cuenta y ambos riéramos juntos rompiendo la rutina de mucho tiempo. Ron, salió dejando las llaves de la casa en la mesa, a centímetros de mi estaba su identificación, y Hugo estaba parado a mi lado a pesar de no haber terminado el desayuno, al menos mi hijo había cambiado la rutina de haber agarrado su identificación ¿se habrá aburrido como yo? Agarró las llaves. Como siempre agarró los polvos Flu y como siempre sonrió divertido.

- Quieren esconderme las cosas ¿verdad? - regresó divertido, yo forcé una sonrisa mientras pensaba que se diera cuenta que yo no tenía agarrada en las manos sus llaves, como del tampoco Hugo tenía la tarjeta – Hijo, te he dicho que no me escondas las llaves – le revolvió el pelo, y después se dirigió a mi – Con tus desayunos siempre olvidó mi identificación – no le contesté y el pareció encerrado en su mundo, ni siquiera se percató que no agarró nada, y ese nada se lo metió en la túnica –. Traviesa, tu madre no era así Hugo – dicho las misma palabras que me decía todas las mañana y dándome mi siempre beso en la mejilla, se encaminó a la chimenea para desaparecer de ahí.

Me equivoqué. Deseé que se diera cuenta que no había agarrado nada.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó extrañado mi hijo, volteé a verlo descruzando mis brazos, veía detenidamente las llaves - ¿Qué le ocurre a papá?

- Supongo que esta cansando hijo, ve, apúrate a desayunar y a vestirte que te llevaré con los abuelos – Hugo gruñó y caminó para terminar el poco desayuno que le quedaba.

De repente me enfurecí, ¿cómo demonios no se daba cuenta de nimiedades? ¿No se daba cuenta que no tenía nada? ¿Me diría después con diversión que se le había olvidado las llaves? ¿Por qué no reaccionó al darse cuenta que yo no hacía nada como siempre hacía? ¿Tendría problemas? Pero de ser así Ginny me hubiese dicho. Ni siquiera me había percatado que mi hijo se hallaba ya vestido con el uniforme de la escuela ni que yo estaba tumbada en el sillón ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

- Mamá – me jaló el suéter –. Llegaremos tarde.

- Sí, sí hijo perdón – agarré las llaves del carro, mi túnica y mi identificación del ministerio. ¡Demonios! Hasta el trabajo era monótono. Subimos al carro, y prendí el radio.

- Mamá, ¿es cierto que Rosie tiene novio? – frunció el ceño molesto.

- Hugo – sonreí mientras manejaba cerca del río Támesis - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Bueno…yo… este… - balbuceó.

- Hugo – dije seria.

- Mamá te vas a enojar – musitó.

- De acuerdo, haremos un trato – dije mientras giraba a la izquierda –. No te regañaré, me tendrás que decir en dónde viste eso.

- Bueno… - hubo unos segundos de silencio – Leí una de las cartas que enviaba Rosie, hablaba mucho de ese niño, ese sangre limpia, Scorpius Malfoy ¿es su novio?

Suspiré – No tienes permiso de ver correspondencia ajena hijo y más si es mía o de tu padre.

- ¡Prometiste no regañarme! – apresuró a decir el niño.

- Porque pensé que no era para tanto, hijo eso es de mala educación.

- ¿Ya no podré ir a la casa de tío Harry?

- Si, si irás si me prometes no volver a ver cosas ajenas a menos que pidas permiso – Hugo asintió con la cabeza, lo pude ver de reojo –. No, tu hermana no es novia del hijo de Malfoy.

- Me alegro – sonrió radiante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Papá no le gustaría nada, además no le gustan los sangres limpias y a mi tampoco me gustan, no me gustaría ver a Rosie o Lily con un Slytherin, no conozco a Scorpius pero no me gustaría hacerlo de todas formas, seré un valiente Gryffindor como tú y papá y les patearé el trasero refinado a esas serpientes.

- Hugo Weasley – aseveré –. Si tu hermana o tu prima Lily desean estar con un Slytherin es algo lindo y no están confraternizando con el enemigo, Scorpius se ve que es un lindo chico… a su modo claro está. No quiero tampoco que vuelvas a ocupar esas palabras aunque tu padre las diga, si las dices no irás con el tío Harry.

Hubo un silencio, ¡¿por qué demonios Ron sentía prejuicios aún?! Bueno, no era que habíamos pasado lindos momentos con Draco Malfoy, pero no por ello su hijo y mi hija tenían que sufrir por el pasado ¿no es así? Llegamos a la casa de mis padres que me sonrieron, me daban envidia. Estaban grandes, de eso no había duda, pero seguían siendo los dentistas que yo conocía.

- Querida – me saludó mi mamá y yo di una cabezada en seco.

- Vamos, hijo, si no se te hará tarde – Hugo se movió sus piernas nervioso, resopló, abrió y cerró la boca.

- Perdón mamá, creo que no debo de juzgarles ¿no es así? – Me miró arrepentido y yo asentí sonriente – Por cierto – puso un pie fuera del coche –. Escuché hablar el otro día a tío Harry y… me preguntaba… aunque no conocí al director… ¿podría ir con ustedes mañana al castillo?

- Lo siento hijo, pero no puedes – dije en voz baja, sabía lo ansioso que estaba Hugo con ir a la escuela de magia –. Mañana será aburrido, además no dejan ir a los niños que no estén estudiando, también se quedará Lily, podrán divertirse en la casa de la abuela Molly – mi hijo asintió sin ganas –. Ánimo hijo, cuando entres a Hogwarts el día de Dumbledore será aburrido y me pedirás sacarte de ahí – mi hijo sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla bajándose completamente del carro.

Había olvidado el _"día de Dumbledore"_ pese a que mi hija trataba de sacarlo a colación. Desde la caída de Voldemort, Hogwarts tenía dos días especiales, uno de ellos era el día de Dumbledore. Festejando el día seriamente con los padres, para después hacer una fiesta en el Gran Comedor, ligera en recuerdo de aquél director de lentes de media luna, o al menos eso me había dicho Neville.

Estaba tan cansada, aburrida, ¿qué había pasado con Hermione Granger? Me daba terror pensar que después de diecinueve años todo se había congelado. Me daba miedo hablarlo con Ginny, ella se veía siempre tan genial, con Harry a su lado, con esa mirada de enamorados como cuando éramos más jóvenes. Amaba a Ron, si, pero ya no lo miraba de esa manera, lo miraba cansada, sonrisas forzadas, ¿estaría pasando lo mismo que yo? Me dirigí al Ministerio de Magia.

Todos pasaron sonrientes, en pocos días veríamos a la pequeña e inteligente Rosie, ¿cómo tomaría Ron la relación con el hijo de Malfoy? Sería intermediara de eso no había duda, ¿por qué Harry había madurado en ese aspecto y Ron no? Llegué a mi escritorio y aventé las cosas, estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Renunciaría, o al menos me tomaría unas largas vacaciones, esos malditos burócratas mágicos me las debían, quería pasar más tiempo con mi hijo. Creí interesante trabajar en la Ley de la Aplicación Mágica, pero era demasiado desgastante, aunque valían los reconocimientos que me había ganado, algo faltaba… faltaba esa chispa. Tendría que hacer algo, necesitaba decirle a Ron lo que me pasaba, quizás le pasaba lo mismo a mí y por orgullo no lo decía. Una lechuza llegó, la reconocí en seguida, era de mi Rosie, esa lechuza era muy inteligente, me alegró el día.

Desenvolví el sobre mientras acariciaba la lechuza.

_"¡Mamá!  
_

_Todo es increíble, aunque siempre mi primo me hace bromas. Siempre lo regañó no tiene consciencia de los demás. Todos hablan del día de Dumbledore, sé quien es, de hecho lo he investigado, fue una persona como papá y tú lo han nombrado. Por cierto… hoy me enojé con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, es niño tan narcisista, tan… tan… ¡me sorprende que hablemos! Dice cada tontería, pensé por todas las cosas que decía papá del señor Malfoy su hijo sería peor, aunque a veces se porta distante cuando hablamos de cosas familiares, pero esta vez ¡no lo soporté! ¿Cómo puede tener un cerebro tan reducido? Dice que parezco un libro andante, oh mamá, lo quiero mucho, pero tiene sus aires de grandeza. Ansío conocer al señor Malfoy, Scorpy (me encanta molestarlo desde que me dice ratona o zanahoria) dice que duda que sus padres vengan mañana, porque su mamá está en no sé qué lugar y su padre es un hombre ocupado. Mami, si ves al señor Malfoy ¡ruégale que vaya mañana! No quiero ver a Scorpy de esta manera._

_P.D. ¿Puedes creer que no sabe hacer las flores de papel que me enseñaste? Es más bruto que_ _mi hermano._

_Rosie."_

Sonreí divertida, no entendía como Merlín había hecho los papeles para que mi hija y el hijo de Malfoy tuvieran una amistad extraña, me gustaría haberle dicho al _señor Malfoy_, pero estaba segura que no me recibiría y también era lo más posible que estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado. Me llamaba la atención el extraño comportamiento de su hijo hacia las cosas familiares, extrañamente yo también deseaba que sus padres fueran mañana. Saqué un pergamino limpio, entinté la pluma y escribí un mensaje sencillo.

_"Rosie, hija, ten paciencia con el hijo de Malfoy, no está acostumbrado a cosas muggles, no le faltes al respeto, no prometo nada, sabes tan bien como yo que el señor Malfoy esta ocupado, pero haré lo mejor. Mañana nos vemos hija y me gustó la manera en que hayas investigado más a fondo a lo que un día fue el mejor director de Hogwarts. Tu madre."_Le di de comer a la lechuza y puse en su pata el pergamino. Era demasiado gracioso, ¿yo hablando del hurón? Solté una risotada, ¿desde cuando no le decía –o lo pensaba– de esa manera? Me alegraba que mi escritorio no había tanta gente, al menos la poca paz que tenía era gratificante.

El día pasó sin nada más que firmar cosas banales, deseé encontrarme con Malfoy aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le diría o cómo me plantaría exigiendo que tenía que ir a Hogwarts con su hijo, al menos unos cuantos minutos. Comí lo primero que hallé fuera del Ministerio.

- Weasley… Hermione – corrió hacia mí un joven divertido que si bien me alegraba el día, lástima por él que siempre se metía en problemas –. Señora Weasley… - se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, respirado frenéticamente –. La he estado buscando, al parecer hay unas anomalías en la aplicación…

- No me digas – suspiré - ¿El pub?

- Si, así es señora Weasley.

Gruñí para mis adentros, ¿acaso esos estúpidos siempre tenían que infringir algo? Ya me estaban fastidiando –. Tom, arréglalos tú – el chico abrió sus ojos grisáceos, emocionado casi podía jurar que brincaría - ¿No me escuchaste?

- ¡Oh sí señora Weasley! – Me agarró la mano y la meneó efusivamente, yo alcé mi ceja – Lo siento, siento, pero… ¡esperaba que me diera esto…! – sonreí más tranquila, pobre chico, no entendía como no se había hartado de mí. Siempre le daba largas para hacer su primera incursión de ese tipo, aunque tampoco sabía porqué no le daba la oportunidad, quizás una parte de mí lo quería hacer sufrir, sólo un poquito – Jefa… no se va arrepentir, yo les patearé el cu… digo, yo… este…

- Lo entendí Tom, lo entendí – hice un ademán con mi mano indicándole que se podía marchar.

- Gracias – musitó, habló muchas gracias, viéndome en el cuello, quizás atemorizado que si me viera en los ojos descartaría la idea, y si me hubiese visto a los ojos…no la descartaría, me empezaba a doler la cabeza –. Yo… - su voz se perdió mientras caía con otro trabajador - ¡Mierda siempre me pasa lo mismo!

Sonreí tratando de reprimir una carcajada, así era mi ayudante Tom, el hazmerreir del Ministerio.

El trabajo termino más tranquilo, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía, necesitaba sexo con urgencia. Sonreí divertida mientras manejaba rumbo a mi casa. Los niños no estarían, mis padres tenían encargados de verse con los Weasley. No había tráfico y eso hizo que llegara más rápido de lo normal. Ron estaba segura que se encontraría en la casa, me daría una ducha, me vestiría provocadoramente y después sexo… rompiendo la rutina tan placenteramente. Estacioné el carro, abrí la puerta y esta vez no colgué las llaves como de costumbre las aventé en una mesita que se hallaba cerca de puerta. Primera regla rota de nuestra rutina, sencilla y simple pero satisfactoria. Fruncí el ceño, Ron veía el quidditich como cada estúpido día… quizás había cosas que jamás se podían romper.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – preguntó sin mirar a verme, sin darme mi beso apasionante que desde hace años extrañaba, no, se habían robado a mi Ronald Weasley de antaño que se entregaba a estás cosas.

¿Decirle que recibí una carta de nuestra Rosie? Pidiéndome que le exigiera a Malfoy que fuera mañana, diciéndole que esta vez en mi patética rutina no fui al pub, que mi hijo piensa (gracia a ti claro está) que los sangre limpia es la peor escoria, y del también estaba fastidiado. Resoplé – Igual de siempre – encogí de hombros mientras me quitaba la capa, sonreí divertida –. Hoy, vino… - medité –. Hoy vino Malfoy y me pidió sexo, pero lo negué ya no están atractivo como antes, pero sin embargo en el camino me encontré a Chester, ese joven guapo y quedamos de vernos pasado mañana.

- Ah – musitó, un vuelco dio en mi corazón - ¿En serio? Me parece muy bien, deberías de aceptar.

Gruñí molesta o es que ¿acaso quería ser parte de mis juegos? – ¿Tu crees? – fingí.

- Si ¿por qué no? Desde hace tiempo querías entregarle esos papeles a Chester, y lo de Malfoy, no lo he visto ¿para qué dijiste que lo quieres?

Alcé la ceja altiva, fruncí las cejas y los labios tanto que estaba segura que en mis labios ya no estaba pasando sangre – Para nada, yo lo arreglaré – espeté furiosa y salí a ducharme. ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera me escuchó! Ahg ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba encabronada! Me desvestí con fiereza y metí a ducharme. Finalmente lloré ¿en qué nos estábamos convirtiendo? ¿Quién demonios era el sujeto que estaba sentado viendo el televisor? ¿Tendría que decirle a mis padres y que me dieran una sabia decisión? _Adiós sexo_ pensé tortuosamente mientras cerraba las llaves, estaríamos cada vez más y más lejos, estoy tan cansada. No, una Hermione Granger no se rinde, quizás una Hermione Weasley lo haría pero una Granger no haría semejante estupidez, es mi esposo, no quiero pensar que 'era'. Me puse una pijama de satén negra, era en vestido me llegaba más arriba de la rodillas, me fui a nuestro cuarto y me acurruqué ahí. Viendo con fijeza la puerta de nuestra alcoba, esperando la llegada de Ron, eso sucedió en unos eternos cinco minutos.

- ¿Sabes qué ocurrió hoy Herm? – Lo miré expectante mientras se ponía sólo un bóxer – Perdí mis llaves de la casa y entré con las de emergencia que tengo en el despacho, Harry dijo que era muy descuidado con las cosas.

- ¿Estás seguro que las perdiste? – Entrecerré los ojos – Yo recuerdo haberlas visto en…

- No Herm – meneó la cabeza y movió la mano como si espantara moscas –. Yo no vi nada, las busqué en la caja, creo que uno de los dos se está haciendo más viejo – echó una risotada y forcé una patética sonrisa que como siempre no se percató –. Ahora de satén – sonrió y yo acepté –. Te… te hace lucir bien, hace tiempo que no te veía con esa pijama – me besó mi frente –. Buenas noches Herm, mañana nos toca con Rosie en Hogwarts, quiero ver a algunas caras y ver cómo está mi hija.

Nos metimos en la cama y ambos apagamos las luces… Me volteé del lado izquierdo… y Ron me abrazó pero ya no me trasmitía lo mismo que antes, no había aceptado que las llaves estaban en la mesa en frente de su nariz ¡Por Merlín! Y concordaba con al menos en una cosa con Ron, traté de que mi sollozó no se escuchara y que alertara a Ron y si, en efecto uno de los se estaba haciendo más viejo que el otro…y esa era yo. Me estaba haciendo más vieja aquí. ¿Nuestro matrimonio estaba arruinado? Me reincorporé y bebí la pócima para no soñar nada.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Hogwarts seguían siendo el mismo lugar acogedor de antaño, pareciera que la guerra que habíamos tenido había sido sólo plasmada en un cuento fantástico e inverosímil. El sol estaba tan tranquilo, brilloso, con un aire gélido y divertido. Estábamos bajándonos de las gradas, después del bien discurso sobre el director, sus hazañas y homenaje. La comida se daría cerca de las puertas del castillo. Aludiendo el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiese querido libertades.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Rosie salió corriendo hacia nuestro encuentro, me agaché para estar a su altura y abrazarla – Scorpy está lejos, luego te lo presento porque estas con papi – asentí.

- ¡Hey, Rosie! – Dijo Ron - ¿Te has olvidado de tu padre? – Hizo un puchero y Rosie lo abrazo – Te extrañaba tanto, hadita.

- Aquí no papá – susurró.

Me enorgullecía tener una hija inteligente, me daba gracia saber lo fácil que su padre se sonrojaba y mi hija con su _"pero papá, si eso ya lo viste"_ Harry se hallaba con Ginny y con sus dos hijos, resoplé y es que era la primera vez que envidiaba a otra gente ¿de qué había servido haber sido la rata de biblioteca? ¡Para nada! No podía arreglar algunas cosas de mi vida, le rogaba a Merlín que Harry ni Ginny se acercaran, que esta vez sólo fuéramos las familias que comparten sus momentos felices con otras personas, no quería forzar más sonrisas, estaba fastidiada. De repente un búho de acercó, me sobresalté, se dirigía hacia Ron. El animal le dejó entre sus piernas un sobre rojo. ¡Oh no! ¡Íbamos a hacer el hazmerreir!

_"Ronald Weasley… ¿Cómo se atreve a salir de esa manera? Sólo para llegar con su esposa, lo siento señora Weasley por arruinar el día de Dumbledore, este trabajo se lo tenía con anticipación ¡Regrese de inmediato! Si no, no habrá vacaciones en un futuro…_

Nuevamente perdón señora Weasley"

Reconocí la voz de la jefa de Ron, todos nos habían observado como era de esperarse. Y realmente estaba molesta… ¿qué demonios hacia Ron? ¿Había mentido deliberadamente? ¿Por qué? Lo fulminé con la mirada sin darme vergüenza que la gente estaba viéndonos. Él se levantó y le revolvió el pelo de nuestra hija, dándole una disculpa y mi hija entrecerró los ojos como si comprendiera algo que yo no.

- Lo siento Herm, trabajo es trabajo – sonrió falsamente, lo noté.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Después, después – me dio palmaditas en la espalda –. Que te la pases bien con Rosie, nos vemos – me besó la mejilla.

Y desapareció, me reprimí las lágrimas y apreté la mandíbula para no dejar nudo en la garganta. Mi hija se acercó a mí y como si me comprendiera me abrazó. Ron había hecho una disculpa barata a mi hija y a mi, lo supe por eso fue el comportamiento de mi hija. Suspiré - ¿Ahora si me podrás presentar al hijo de Malfoy?

Mi hija asintió efusivamente mientras me agarraba la mano derecha guiándome cerca del lago - ¿Le pudiste decir al señor Malfoy, mamá?

- Lo siento Rosie, no pude localizar al señor Malfoy.

- Bueno no importa al menos lo intentaste – sonrió y me encaminó a un lugar casi apartados de todos, cerca del lago. Pude divisar a un niño sentado cerca del río, solo. La capa de Hogwarts esta tendida a su costado, su pelo rubio platinado y su piel le daba aspecto de ser un ser mágico. Sonreí, como si esa imagen me regresara a muchos años atrás. Era una exacta replica de Draco Malfoy, llegamos junto a él y me sentí algo estúpida.

- ¡Hey, Scorpy! – mi hija movió sus hombros, despertándole de un trance.

- Ratona – susurró, me hubiese molestado por el calificativo que le dio a mi hija, sin embargo no había signo de burla, o cosas hirientes que yo hubiese esperado conmigo años atrás –. Estaba bien solo.

- Lo sé, lo sé – mi hija chasqueó la lengua –. Todo ha sido pesado, nada tiene solución pero ahora, quiero presentarte a mi madre Scorpy, ella es buena y…

El niño era la viva imagen de Malfoy, arrogante, altivo, iba a ser atractivo, pero había una diferencia que al menos de esta manera era la primera vez que veía sonreír a un Malfoy con sinceridad, sin un asomo de hipocresía, en sus ojos grises no había deje de ironía, no, había alegría, extraña pero ahí estaba, se levantó - Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, señora Weasley – hizo una reverencia elegante.

- Mucho gusto Scorpius – sonreí alegremente –. Mi hija me ha hablado tanto de ti, que casi podrías ser de la familia.

- ¿En serio, la rat…? Digo Rose ha hablado tanto de ¿mí? – dijo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo Scorpius? – dije calmada – Eres un chico excepcional.

- Un cabezota sin remedio y arrogante es el calificativo más adecuado – apresuró a decir Rosie y Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que estaba arruinando su apariencia.

- Eso no es cierto, Rosie zanahoria – dijo mordazmente –. Oh lo siento señora, ahora pensara que soy muy mala persona.

- He de confesarte Scorpius que mi hija lo merece – reí y él se unió a mis risas. Era él tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue su padre.

- Vamos dile – dijo mi hija dándole un codazo, él la miró ceñudo – ¿La serpientes son miedosas?

- Me las pagaras, ratona – gruñó –. El manipulador soy yo ¡no tú! No sé como no quedaste en Slytherin. Señora Weasley – se acercó más a mí y yo me erguí - ¿Podría pasar las Navidades con ustedes? Si no quieren no hay problemas, pero estaré muy solo, mi madre marchará a Portugal y mi papá… mi papá nunca pasa las Navidades.

- Scorpius – susurré –. No hay problema, ¿acaso no he dicho ya que eres como de la familia?

Le revolví el pelo, y sonrió estaba tan segura que se me iba a abalanzar para darme un abrazo tan duro y fuerte, pero se quedó estático, perdiendo la mirada en mi y viendo al parecer algo que estaba detrás de mi. Abrió más los ojos y juré que iba a llorar, volteé ver a mi hija que había llevado sus manos a la boca. Finalmente sentí como alguien nos miraba, presa de la curiosidad miré hacia atrás. Lo vi, a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Vestía trajes muggles, sus pantalones de corte recto negros, tenía metida la playera y las mangas arremangadas, donde se dejaba ver la marca de mortífago, la corbata la tenía colgando, con cuatro botones abiertos en su camisa, sus angulosas facciones seguían siendo un poco duras y sardónicas, su pelo no era largo como era la ultima vez que lo recordaba, era corto, pero no relamido como en el tiempo de antaño, dejaba que sus cabellos juguetearan su frente, al parecer como me había equivocado ayer con Ron, Malfoy seguía siendo atractivo después de todo.

- ¡Padre viniste! – dijo incrédulo, temeroso de acercarse y mostrar sus sentimientos. Me paré a su lado, Malfoy nos escudriñaba con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no tenía que haber venido Scorpius? – Soltó fríamente – No me vengo a quedar mucho tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – fruncí el ceño indignada.

- Mucho en gusto en conocerlo señor Malfoy – dijo mi hija dignamente –. Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, la verdad no pensaba que viniese después de las miles de cartas que he enviado y aunque tampoco sé si alguna de ellas o mi madre fueron lo que lo trajeron hoy. Así que señor Malfoy, no quiero parecer una impertinente porque mis padres me han enseñado muy bien, con sus palabras nos ha quedado en claro que tiene cosas más importantes – habló tranquilamente, quería hacer callar a mi hija, pero algo me detuvo, Malfoy la miraba…divertido –. Sólo exijo que tenga más tiempo para su hijo.

- Mucho gusto, Rose Weasley – dijo tranquilo, caminando hacia ella y brindándole su mano, mi hija lo aceptó y se saludaron cordialmente –. Haré caso a lo que me has dicho Rose, no fue ninguna impertinencia, sé cómo has sido educada y sé que tu madre te debe de educar tan bien, eso lo pude notar – Scorpius lo abrazó nerviosamente, y él le regresó el abrazo rápidamente. Como dijo mi hija en alguna carta, Scorpius estaba solo.

- Va…vámonos Rose – dijo de improviso Scorpius, Rosie lo miró extrañada pero asintió, quizás la presencia de su padre le perturbaba ¿quién era realmente Draco Malfoy en estos momentos?

- Tu hija es más sagaz e impertinente – soltó de repente Malfoy, cuando los niños se había perdido de nuestras vistas.

- Sólo dijo la verdad Malfoy, no puedes culpar a los niños de ser tan directos – encogí de hombros, y empecé a caminar, tratando de alejarme de él.

- Granger – dijo secamente, pero varonilmente, mi corazón se aceleró ¿por qué demonios me decía Granger? – No suelo preguntar estás cosas, pero, me interesan, ¿qué te pidió mi hijo?

Lo miré, su rostro era inexpresivo, en su voz no se escuchaba que le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que me había preguntado, traté de buscar algún indicio pero no hallé nada y suspiré - ¿Para que quieres saber? De todas formas no tienes tiempo para tu hijo.

- Granger eso no te importa – siseó, por primera vez lo vi ofuscado, como cuando alguien lo pillan en una mentira –. Es mi hijo y exijo saber.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesas en tu hijo? – comenté sarcástica, caminado de regreso hacía él, ahora, extrañamente me importaba su hijo, sentía que tenía que protegerlo de ellos, de esas personas que se hacían llamar sus padres.

- Granger, no sabía que te pudieras interesar en mi hijo, eso no te compete, puedo ser tolerante que tenga una amistad como la de tu hija, y del que incluso me hablara de una forma directa tu hija, pero es mi hijo, y cuando digo algo él lo acata y punto, ¿entiendes? Así que es la última vez que lo repetiré ¿qué quería mi hijo?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, era como su vil padre, pero me dolía en el fondo de mi corazón y es que él tenía la absoluta razón. Malfoy era su padre, si él decía algo, su hijo tenía que acatarlo, eran sus problemas familiares, pero trataría de defender a su hijo, al menos lo más que pudiese. Bajé la mirada y me senté en el árbol – Me pidió que pasará las Navidades con nosotros.

- Y de seguro Weasley lo dejará – rió –. Falta mi autorización y la de Astoria para hacer semejante…estupidez si se me permite opinar – se puso enfrente de mí, con una pose irrevocablemente seductora y burlona.

- Ron no es el problema Malfoy – gruñí –. Autorización, ¿autorización? No me hagas reír, tú y tu esposa, tengo entendido que siempre se la pasan viajando más tu esposa, estoy segura que lo hará por vanidad en cuanto tú no tengo la menor idea, quizás sea una estupidez pero tu hijo lo necesita y si es posible lo llevaré hasta mi casa.

- Vaya, vaya Granger – comentó desdeñoso –. Una secuestradora, pero algo me tiene perturbado, ¿cómo sabes algo de nosotros?

- Mi hija me tiene al tanto, estoy segura que he de saber más de tu hijo – dije alegremente y Malfoy suspiró apesadumbrado, creí que lo haría con sorna pero no fue así, quizás había dado en un golpe bajo –. Además que muy raras ocasiones debo agregar, se ha animado a escribirme a pesar de que nadie lo obligo, aludiendo que no tiene la menor idea del donde se encuentran ambos.

Hubo un silencio, bastante fastidioso, traté de ver qué reacción tomaría pero, seguía igual, como si esas palabras no fueran nada más que una orden, el clima meteorológico o algo sin importancia. Oh, esperaba no haber fastidiado el tema, realmente quería que su hijo pasara las Navidades con una familia normal, no solo, y no importaba Ron, creo que él no le importaba ya nada. Finalmente, se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco, su pelo caía graciosamente por sus mejillas, dejándole ver un perfil sensual, hasta que noté que hacía una sonrisa – Tienes razón Granger, como la sabelotodo de tu hija, he descuidado a mi hijo, pero nosotros no somos los que damos nuestro amor en público, al principio me mandaba cartas, pero he estado ocupado en otras cosas… - lo miré ceñuda –. Vamos Granger, mi hijo es importante, pero lo mío digamos lo es aún más.

- Claro – ironicé - ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu hijo?

- Yo.

Me impactó que lo dijera tan tranquilo, sin remordimientos – Claro, ¿cómo he de olvidarlo? Al principio, tú, después tú y al final tú. Narcisista.

- Piensa todo lo que creas, Granger – pude ver como sus hombros se relajaban –. Pero hay cicatrices que aún no he podido cerrar, lo de la ida en Navidad, Scorpius tiene mi aprobación, aunque Astoria no le gustan, me vale una jodida lo que piense Astoria.

Sus palabras me impactaron, hasta abrí la boca unos milímetros, estaba segura que mi quijada caería. Nos quedamos en un silencio, había erguido su cabeza, viendo simplemente el lago. No quería meterme en sus asuntos no debía, pero una estúpida voz en mi cabeza me purgaba, me carcomía, ¡no era mi problema! ¿Cuándo él se había preocupado por mí? El silencio que se hizo si bien no me molestaba, era tranquilo, no era como el silencio que se hacia cuando Ron y yo estábamos juntos, era un silencio tranquilo y hasta podría sentirlo cómplice. Arranqué el pasto del lado opuesto en donde él se encontraba, me sentía como una niña, como si tuviese dieciséis años, con su primer novio al lado. Suspiré. No sé porqué Malfoy me hacía sentir así y tampoco acallaba esa estúpida vocecita de mi cabeza – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Silencio y remoto silencio, tampoco le iba a obligar a que me dijera exactamente a que se refería con esas cicatrices, nunca fuimos los amigos, y dudaba que de cualquier manera ahora fuese diferente – Yo creo – soltó de repente, temiendo proseguir en la plática –, que todos pagamos de alguna u otra manera en esta vida ¿no lo crees Granger? Tienes una vida sorprendente y quiero decir – habló serenamente, no me veía a los ojos –. Tú, Weasley y Potter, siempre les hice la vida de la chingada, pero sin embargo ahora, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Tú y yo platicando como si fuéramos unos viejos compañeros, tu hijo y mi hija, son amigos. Sin embargo yo tengo lo que merezco, por haber sido una persona cobarde – frunció el ceño.

- Malfoy – suspiré –. No sé lo que te pasó, lo que sufriste o lo que anhelaste, pero tu vida no esta mejor o peor que la mía – desvió su vista y me miró, tratando de ver a través de mi, con sus ojos grises, tratando de buscar que yo mentía, pero después suavizó sus facciones y formo una sonrisa débil, no de satisfacción sino de comprensión –. Me gustaría que nuestros hijos sean amigos.

Asintió – Pensé que los héroes tenían vidas felices.

- No, esta heroína, tiene la rutina – abrí los ojos espantada y me ruboricé ¡estúpida! _"Claro si quieres dile toda tu vida, ya"_ pensé. Malfoy echó una risotada – Cállate, ¿de qué demonios te burlas?

- Tu matrimonio se enfrió Granger, yo te decía dolor real, uno nunca nace sabiendo que ya le tienen una vida pre hecha, amigos escogidos y novias plásticas. Al menos, tu elegías y hacías lo que te daba la gana, yo no, yo tenía que acatar las cosas, soy un cobarde lo admito, pero no había podido dormir, tantas muertes, soy un cabrón Granger, pero no un asesino, soy un arrogante pero soy miedoso, realmente cuando Bellatrix te hacía crucios quería que parara, me hice el estúpido cuando los agarraron a ti y a tus amiguitos, realmente quería que la guerra acabara, ¡ni siquiera me importaba la jodida guerra! Era tan impotente, los envidiaba en secreto a ti y a tus amigos. Pensé que por el hecho de que la guerra acabó sería siendo yo, sin nada pre hecho en mi vida, estúpido error…

- Malfoy… - susurré, esa faceta de Malfoy me desarmó, me miraba duro pero sincero – Tienes razón, mi matrimonio no es nada, aún…aún tengo pesadillas por eso, aunque Ron no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa.

- ¿Quién lo diría? – Rió divertido y miró de nueva cuenta hacia el lago – Una sangre sucia y un hurón arrogante platicando civilizadamente – no me molestó su calificativo, no había sorna, sino humor blanco.

- Bueno… es difícil saber que un hurón sepa hablar – rió divertido y eso me reconfortó. No sé porqué, pero me dieron unas ganas de abrazarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero me mordí el labio, quizás abusaba de su hospitalidad y de su fuero interno, no sé qué le había dado para que me hablase de esa manera, quizás realmente estaba tan solo como su hijo. Sin darme cuenta me recargué en su hombro, el dio un respingo suave pero no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos también se apoyo en mi cabeza, nos vi reflejados en el lago, tranquilos, armonizando tranquilamente, un pulso le dio por acercar su mano hacia la mía, estaba a punto dé, lo veía por el reflejo y si lo hubiese llevado a cabo estaba segura que no lo rechazaría.

- Mamá – escuché la risita de mi hija, y ambos nos alejamos rápidamente, rompiendo nuestra burbuja personal –. Oh, señor Malfoy – dijo más educadamente – ¡Vamos mamá! Dime rápido antes de que venga, ¿qué formas le ves?

Lo escudriñé con la mirada, era una figura de papel, de esas manualidades que le enseñaba a Rosie cuando era pequeña y que le gustaba aprender – Parece ser un gusano, con algo extraño arriba que no identifico ¿por qué hija?

- ¡Maldita zanahoria! – rugió Scorpius, mientras trataba de respirar aire.

- Esos no son los modales que te enseñé Scorpius – frunció el ceño Malfoy –. No puedes dirigirte así a la gente – lo miró duramente y su hijo se estremeció – Dile una disculpa – espetó.

- No es necesario señor Malfoy – se apresuró a decir mi hija –. Estamos a mano al decirle que este…infructífero intento de hacer flores de papel es de su hijo; el bruto jactancioso – tarareó.

- ¡Rosie! – Suavizó Scorpius – ¡Si yo digo que es una estúpida flor es porque lo es! – gritó como un niño de tres años que le quitan su juguete preferido.

- Acéptalo brutus – comentó Rosie sarcástica –. Te supero en hacer cosas simples.

- Scorpius – habló Malfoy divertido – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre estos casos? – el niño se movió incomodo y yo entrecerré los ojos –. No les des ventajas a las mujeres, aprende chico, un Malfoy no se deja vencer tan fácil, demuéstrale que nosotros no somos caras bonitas.

- Es cierto ratona – cruzó de brazos –. Te ensañaré a que puedo hacer esas estúpidas flores de papel y muchas otras cosas más.

- Bien, bien, Malfoy – contestó su padre –. Es hora de irme, es tarde… un gusto en conocerte Rose, Granger – se levantó del pasto.

Dio un apretón a su hijo a modo de despedida, mi hija le dijo algo al oído y él sólo la miró. Scorpius y Rosie se acercaron a mí.

- Señora Weasley – dijo, tratando de decirme que lo agradecía.

- Miedosa serpiente – dijo mi hija, esperando que me abrazara o fuese más efusivo el niño conmigo.

- Soy un Malfoy, ratona – le dirigió la mirada –. Un Malfoy no hace demostraciones públicas…

Mi hija rodó los ojos fastidiada – Rosie, un Malfoy tiene una reputación que cuidar – mi hija me miró inquisitoriamente, Scorpius agradecido –. Hija, recuerda que también me lié con un Malfoy.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos brutus – ladeó la cabeza –. Quiero decirte que…

Se echaron a correr, apagando lo que estaba a punto de decir mi hija. Miré a Malfoy que tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se giró caminando, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera…

- ¡Malfoy! – Él se detuvo pero no se giró – ¿Por qué demonios me llamaste Granger?

- ¿No eres una Granger? – Dijo aún sin voltearse a verme, asentí aunque él no me halla visto – No creí preciso llamarte con el apellido Weasley porque me recuerda a gente débil, y más a sabiendas que es ese Weasley en especial… porque ¿aún sigues siendo la Granger que conozco no?

Suspiré…y sonreí como estúpida… me recordaba a mis pensamientos, toda una Hermione Granger poderosa y él, extrañamente lo había notado – Malf…Malfoy – dije antes de que empezara su marcha –. Tú… ¿vas a estar muy ocupado?

- ¿Te intereso? – comentó extrañado.

- Yo…podríamos hablar de tu hijo, claro si quieres ahora que sé algo de tu hijo.

- Aceptaré – finalmente volteó a verme, con esa cara inescrutable, por una vez en la vida deseaba haber aprendido una pizquita de Legeremancia –. Con tres condiciones – sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

- De acuerdo – asentí –. Y eso que es por tu hijo – musité.

- Primero – empezó a decir a modo de orden –. Será en tu casa – lo miré horrorizada –. No hagas esa cara Granger, si no se cancela el trato – _¡Maldito, desgraciado!, y eso que es todo por su hijo _gruñí –. Segundo, si se te ocurre café o licor lo traeré yo, no quiero tomar el café o el licor de ese pobretón de Weasley – entrecerré los ojos –. Y tercero, quiero que me enseñes a hacer esas…jodidas cosas que hace tu hija y Scorpius – sin más se volteó para desaparecer, dejándome con los ojos como platos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Me recargué en el árbol…y quizás una parte de mí, ansiaba su presencia y esos silencios de paz. Sonreí como estúpida y crucé los brazos…Draco Malfoy no era el mismo ya, y Hermione Weasley ya había pasado a la historia.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Nunca creí que estaría feliz que Ron se fuera por unos días a ver a jugar a los Chudley Cannons contra Kenmara Kestrals. Hace dos días se fue de campamento con Harry, Ginny, y nuestro Hugo. Traté de ponerle mucha importancia a ese juego, leyendo, viendo algunos partidos para que así de alguna manera no estuviese sola en un rincón haciendo mis sonrisas forzadas y asentimientos de cabeza pero todo era en vano…simplemente el Quidditch no era para mí en cualquier aspecto.

Mientras me bañaba recordaba lo que el viejo Ron hubiese hecho conmigo, siempre rogándome para que no lo abandonara en el campamento de Quidditch, diciendo que haría todo lo que estuviese en su alcance para que no me aburriera…pero el nuevo Ron era distinto, demasiado. Traté de hablar con él o investigar si me engañaba pero al parecer Ron seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, al menos en el ámbito laboral. Dejé que el agua me limpiara, me calmara para lo que vendría después. Sonreí divertida de hecho deseaba que llegara el viernes.

Me alegraba que Ron no me dijera del porqué no iría con él esta vez. Y mentir a mi hijo que sollozaba no fue remotamente lindo. ¡Hasta había creado una excusa! Cuando lo vi en nuestra alcoba guardando sus ropas le dije que no me apetecía ir… y él sólo sonrió y encogió de hombros diciendo que nada interesante me perdía. Si hubiese sido Hermione Weasley hubiese llorado, hubiese sido frágil e hubiese dicho a Ginny mis problemas. Pero ahora ya no era más una Weasley, era una Granger. Cerré las llaves del agua y me sequé mi cuerpo y mi cabello. ¡Y pensar que Granger! Había salido de los labios de él.

Miré el reloj, en poco tiempo llegaría ¿desde cuándo lo ansiaba y lo anhelaba? Si bien está era la tercera vez que Draco Malfoy venía a mi casa y charlábamos sobre su hijo y sobre hacer estas "estúpidas" flores de papel que no sabía hacer. Me sorprendió mucho que tomara la iniciativa, y lo cité un día en el que Ron llegaría demasiado tarde, nunca le dije qué hacía, cuáles eran sus temores, o si amaba a su esposa o la extrañaba. Simplemente nos sentábamos cerca de la chimenea y después de un rato de silencio pacífico me hacia preguntas sobre su hijo, en la segunda ocasión me invitó ir a su mansión que en seguida rechacé. Aún seguía teniendo esas pesadillas y llegar ahí sería algo suicida de mi parte. No sé porqué estaba obsesionado con las flores de papel, y por más que se esforzaba a hacerlas siempre terminaba ocupando la magia o las aventaba frustrado. No hablábamos más allá de nuestras preocupaciones eran cosas algo banales, unas preguntas simples hacia nuestras personas.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros ajustados, pero que sin embargo me hacían sentir bien. Una blusa de seda negra, para que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara, si bien las visitas de Draco me ponían nerviosa. Me puse unas sandalias que me gustaba ponerlas en la casa, y que hacían juego con el pantalón. Me acomodé mi pelo, odioso y lindo a la vez y me puse perfume a fresas, mi regalo de aniversario de Ron…Había hecho un pie de limón para impresionar a Malfoy, aunque no estaba segura del porqué quería hacerlo.

Bajé las escaleras, para encaminarme a la cocina y darle el último toque al pie. Quise comprar el café caro que compra él, pero se negó rotundamente alegando que él lo traería. Ni siquiera escuché el ruido que los polvos Flu habían hecho en la sala como del tampoco me percaté que la casi oscura casa se había iluminado con un color verdoso, si hubiésemos estados años atrás, estaba segura que ya me hubiesen matado porque mi varita la había dejado en la recamara.

- Ahora eres una elfina – escuché su voz divertida –. No sabía que el pobre de Weasley no le pagaban tan bien – sonreí, no es que me fastidiara el hecho que hablara de esa manera a mi esposo pero no me molestaba.

- No te escuché – volteé a verlo, vestía un traje costoso, tenía un aspecto desgarbado, no tenía la corbata y algunos botones los tenía abiertos, siempre lucia de esa manera ante mí ¿lo estaría haciendo a propósito? O quizás simplemente quiero imaginármelo.

- Soy silencioso, Granger, recuérdalo – siseó –. Por cierto, traje los granos de café que te prometí – sacó una bolsa pequeña, a pesar de que estábamos separados por unos cuantos pasos el aroma a cafeína inundaba las aletas de mi nariz –. Son de Colombia, hoy los fui a comprar – me entregó el café y yo lo metí en la cafetera esperando a que estuviese listo junto con el agua que se estaba calentando –. Y ¿esa cosa? – señaló mi pie.

- ¿Repostería? – encogí de hombros.

- ¿Lo compraste?

- Lo hice yo, Malfoy – dije secamente, no era buena cocinera y no tenía tanta imaginación en la comida, no me gustaba hacer la comida con ayuda mágica, pero al menos siempre estaba orgullosa de mis pies.

- Interesante – se sentó en el desayunador y sin siquiera pedirme permiso, sacó su varita conjuró un hechizo y trajo con él un plato, un cuchillo y un tenedor, y se sirvió –. Nada mal, para haberlo hecho tú.

- Malfoy – me senté en frente de él, comía tranquilamente mi pie –. El pie es con café.

- Lo sé, pero el café se está tardando Granger – pinchó el pan y se llevó otro pedazo a su boca –. No ha habido ninguna noticia de Scorpius – dijo no como pregunta sino como afirmación y yo negué con la cabeza. Verlo comer era algo entretenido, no era como ver a Harry o a Ron comer los pocos platillos ricos que me sentía orgullosa de ellos, verlo comer era algo extraño y un poco excitante, comía educadamente, no dejaba boronas, y lo que más me encantaba era el hecho de que no tragaba la comía sino la degustaba, hacía un movimiento extraño con la nariz cada que ensartada el tenedor en su boca cosa que me hacia graciosa – ¿Por qué sonríes? – Alzó una ceja incrédulo.

- Yo no… - me callé al sentir como mis músculos poco a poco a se aflojaban, efectivamente una sonrisa que no recordaba haber hecho estaba ahí o al menos había estado ahí – La verdad no lo sé – confesé apenada.

- Sabía mi poder hacia las mujeres – dijo altivo –. Pero no sabía que con el simple hecho del cómo como era seductor.

- Hoy si que estás más de bromista – reí con ganas –. Alumno – le dije mientras se servía más pie – ¿Trataste de hacer tus flores de papel?

- Lo intenté – bufó molesto, era tan divertido verlo molesto –. Pero esas jodidas flores simplemente me odian.

Me enseñó el infructífero intento de su flor de papel, que más parecía una bola con cosas extrañas sin volumen a su lado – Malfoy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Me miró y asintió – ¿Por qué quieres hacer flores de papel?

Silencio, removió el zumo de limón hacia un extremo del plato, suspiré internamente e iba a comenzar a hablar de otra cosa pero dejó el tenedor en su lugar – Hermione – dejé de respirar unos segundos, abrí los ojos como platos y sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, nunca creí que me tuteara y que al hacerlo todos mis sentidos empezaran a colapsar y que sonará hermoso –. No sé porqué me dio la confianza de platicar contigo aquél día en la escuela, tampoco sé porque acepté a venir contigo y charlar de cosas banales ni como del tampoco sé que terminará contigo hablando de esto. La razón por la cual nunca hablo con mi hijo como un padre debe de ser es porque no fui educado así, no sé decir un "te quiero" o un "te amo" sin sonar superficial o sentirme débil en el intento. Astoria quiere a su hijo muy a su manera, yo no quiero, y creo que jamás querré a Astoria, mis padres así lo decidieron, es la sangre limpia que debe de correr siempre, no quiero que Scorpius tenga vida pre hecha, no así. Quizás hago mal en no estar con él pero no quiero que esté en la mansión cuando yo y Astoria nos encontremos, no soporté que mis padres fueran tan fríos aunque claro… ¿quién podría importarle lo que un niño piensa? Estoy solo Hermione, salgo mucho porque odio estar en la mansión, envejecer, me da miedo… Irónicamente uno de mis peores miedos era estar solo y se está cumpliendo de alguna manera. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu hija ese día? – Negué con la cabeza – Me dijo que las flores de papel ayudaban a mi hijo a ser una buena persona, para que cuando él supiese hacer una flor de papel bien era porque ya no pertenecía a lo malo, a la infelicidad a lo que ya no tiene vida. Por eso quiero aprender a ser una flor de papel, quiero tener vida.

Sonreí porque Malfoy me había abierto una parte de él, yo no le había comentado mucho sobre mi relación con Ron pero sabía que las cosas no iban mejor. Sonreí porque quería arreglar las cosas, quería sentir, estar vivo y más aún sonreí la filosofía de mi hija que estaba detrás de las flores de papel. Me miró curioso, yo le enseñaría una y otra y otra vez hasta que las flores de papel pudiera él hacer. Hasta que su hijo tuviese un papá amoroso a su manera, que a pesar que él jamás amó a su esposa, supiese los pequeños placeres de la vida. No sabía cómo actuar ante eso. Una chiquillada pasó por mi mente, ¡ni siquiera supe por qué lo pensé! Agarré un poco de zumo y él me miró extrañado, quizás pensó que lo iba a comer pero lo cierto es que lo embarré en su mejilla – Alégrate Draco, ya no somos los jóvenes de antaño – reí por su cara de confundido, estaba a punto de llevarse su mano a la mejilla que lo había ensuciado de zumo, constatando que si lo que acababa de hacer había sido cierto –. Aún tienes todo un tiempo por vivir, definitivamente el zumo no luce bien en tu cara – me levanté de la silla para ir por una servilleta y apagar la cafetera, pero cuando volteé no esperaba verlo ahí con una sonrisa que jamás había visto.

- Juegas sucio Hermione – tiré la servilleta, y con su dedo me embarraba la nariz, traté de zangolotearme –. Nadie escape de un Malfoy, Hermione, ¡y menos de mí! – Dijo divertido.

Agarré lo primero que encontré en mis manos, era la pistola de agua del lavabo, no lo pensé dos veces y mojé sus ropas, estaba riéndome ¡demonios! ¿Desde cuándo no me sentía de esta manera? Me sentía viva, pude ver su cara de asombro para después transformarse en una cara divertida, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, mojado, con la mejilla llena de zumo, con su cara simétrica más perfecta, haciéndome sentir una adolescente – No sabía que jugabas tan sucio – dijo algo ronco y eché a correr.

Llegué cerca del sofá porque me tumbó, mi estómago me dolía de tanto reír como lunática. Sentí como el sofá empezaba a mojarse y él se ponía enfrente de mí. Con esos ojos grises – No te limpiaste la nariz, Hermione – susurró y yo encogí los hombros no dándole importancia.

Finalmente sentí como se acercaba a mí y mi cuerpo se tensó, mi respiración se aceleró ¿me estaría haciendo una broma? No quería empujarlo, una voz tan pequeña me alertaba que no le diera más terreno que quizás Ron lo supiera pero era tan pequeña que no presté atención. Sus ropas mojaban las mías, mi blusa de seda se hizo transparente, estaba segura que se vería mi brassiere y que mis pezones estaban rectos al contacto del agua. Me dio un besó en la nariz, suave, pausado, cerré los ojos y gemí ¿esto era el poder seductor de un Malfoy? Se acercó más a mí, besando mis mejillas lentamente, sentía un ardor – Sabes bien con el zumo Hermione – susurró en mi oído para después succionar mi lóbulo.

Se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás, viéndome, sonriendo no con arrogancia, si no de la misma manera que alguna vez lo hizo Ron…esa mirada extraña…como si me decodificara. Me incliné y un impulso hizo que me comiera el zumo de su mejilla – Tu tampoco sabes nada mal, Draco – susurré en su oído.

Me abrazó, tan sentimentalmente, tan amorosamente, estaba empapada ya, sus dedos se enredaban con mi pelo – Dilo… di mi nombre Hermione.

- Draco…

Mi voz se apagó, se volvió distante…me besaba el cuello, suave, cariñosamente, degustando de mi aroma, de mi ser. Enarqué mi cuello él pasó su mano derecha hacía mi espalda y la izquierda recorría mi cuello desnudo y mis pechos mojados, finalmente me reincorporé hincándome, ambos estábamos parados por nuestras rodillas, y me besó. Un beso suave, con dulzura, llenándome todo de él, su ser, su dolor que me trasmitía y la nueva felicidad que estaba hallando en mi boca. Abrí la boca, ambos nos explorábamos, mientras con maestría le abría la camisa mojada y la aventaba a quién sabe donde. Su pecho era duro, ancho y perfecto, lo acariciaba mientras se disponía a quitarme la blusa, me acercó más a él, aventando mi blusa a otro lugar perdido del que quizás después sabríamos donde quedó. Me quitó el broche del brassiere, me miró, en sus ojos había un brillo, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, besó el costado de mi cuello para bajar por mi clavícula, solté un gemido, bajando lentamente dejando su rastro en todos los lugares que me besaba.

Llegó a la cuna de mis pechos, me acercó más y besó uno y después el otro, me estremecí, Ron jamás había hecho eso, pero Draco si, Draco estaba dejando su marca, una marca muy profunda en mi, succionó mi pezón y grité no podía dejar de gemir, me dejó en el mojado sofá y sonrió divertido, bajó besándome por mi vientre, me estremecía su contacto, me sentía una virgen en las manos de un experto. Escuché como me quitaba el pantalón, y como poco a poco bajaba la prenda y a su vez besaba mis muslos, mis pantorrillas, como me quitaba las sandalias y besaba mis pies. Me erguí y lo atraje hacia mi, me urgía besarlo en los labios, hacerle sentir lo que él estaba haciendo en mí, besé su cuello su pecho, gimió y sonreí, estaba empezando a quitarle el pantalón mi necesidad se volvió dolor, lo quería, ¡demonios! ¡Amaba a Draco Malfoy! Amaba la manera en la que me tocaba, hacía erizar mis vellos, explotar cada fibra de mí. Finalmente cuando nos encontrábamos desnudos, nos miramos los cuerpos, él era jodidamente perfecto…mientras más embarnecía más apuesto y varonil se ponía.

- Eres…lo mejor – musitó Draco y me besó apasionadamente.

Acariciándome el vientre, el pelo hasta que finalmente, me penetró. Fue la gloria, nunca creí que me pusiese ansiosa para que lo hiciera. Crucé mis piernas en su cintura, incitándole a que me penetrara más y más, arqueé la espalda y él besó mi cuello mientras me penetraba, hasta que gritó, convulsionándose suavemente, sudaba copiosamente pero sonreía, una vez más me penetró y fue mi turno, encajé mis uñas en su espalda pero él no mostro dolor sino satisfacción, todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó, no podía explicar lo que me había hecho sentir…se tumbó suavemente enfrente de mí y me besó en la frente, sólo viéndome, acariciándome mi mejilla, hasta que en el sofá se tumbó a mi lado, no hablamos, me recargué en su pecho y él me acariciaba mi pelo, como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Te arrepientes Draco?

- No – dijo ronco - ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco – dije calmada y era cierto, no me arrepentía en lo absoluto –. Draco… ¿cambiarias tu pasado?

Silencio en donde sólo sentía sus caricias – Si, lo haría, cambiara tantas cosas, Hermione, y dentro de esos cambios me hubiese gustado haberles ayudado y haberte conocido, hubieras sido mi esposa perfecta… - dijo calmado olía a licor dulce, algo de menta y madera – Me gustaría estar contigo de esta manera queriéndote como sólo yo puedo…haciéndote gritar y gemir como sólo un Malfoy puede hacer – comentó altivo.

- Eso lo veremos, veremos si eres tan Malfoy como para hacer todas esas fantasías que dices – golpeé suavemente su pecho y recibí a cambio una caricia sensual en mi espalda –. Ron no llegará hasta dentro de dos semanas – me reincorporé y lo miré.

- Lo sé – sonrió con arrogancia –. Falta mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

Sonreí y volví a acurrucarme en su pecho en donde volví a sentir sus caricias. No sabía lo que me pasaría después, lo que Ron o Harry dirían de mí, no sé si Draco podría separarse de Astoria. Pero de algo estaba segura, y es que yo amaba a Draco, él me quería como algo más…me quería como su confidente, como amiga, y como mujer. Sin tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ambos ¿qué estaríamos haciendo como esposos? Suspiré, después de todo faltaban dos semanas, dos semanas que habría muchas noches como está, dos semanas en las que le trataría de enseñar a hacer las flores de papel dentro de dos semanas…todo saldría a la luz.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Uff, la verdad es que había idealizado hacer un fic sencillo, pero terminé con dolores de cabeza al sólo escribir un capítulo que terminó siendo un Oneshot, jajaja. ¡Hey! Es difícil para mí pensar como alguien de casi de cuarenta, con dos hijos, un matrimonio que tiene diecinueve años y que se creía solido y ser algo pragmática y con necesidad de diversión u.u jamás lo había escrito o pensado, y créanme que me tardé los siglos… En fin, espero que no haya quedado tan horrible n.n

Gracias a mi amiga _Caro (__**Caroone**__) _quien me leyó, me dio sus puntos de vista y me orientó por el camino de los cuarenta xD sin ella este fanfic se tardaría más…

Oh ando bien emocionada chicas… ¿han leído la nueva revista? T.T Bien, bien, les diré, en la revista _GQ magazine _del Reino Unido le hacen una entrevista a _**Tom Felton**_ y que creen… ¡ha leído fanfics! Ha leído Dramiones y…y… ¡le gustaron! También ha visto las imágenes con él y Harry… y dice; _"Oh God no! __I saw this crude picture __— all I'll say is that Daniel and I were never in the bed. Shame on whoever did that on Photoshop. It's caused me the hell" He grins uncomfortable "My brother has it on his phone as a screensaver"_ ¡Qué ternurita de hermano! Jajaja, en fin, me emociono porque ha leído los Dramiones aunque no dice cuáles…ajá señora Rowling ¿eso no le dice que él y Granger se tenían que haber quedado juntos? Ahh Maldita…siempre me rompen mis ilusiones…espero que se hayan emocionado tanto como yo cuando me leí el articulo, espero que puedan conseguirlo ;)

_Dejen reviews :)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
